Lazos
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Un one-shot dedicado al destino que siempre logra enlazar cada hilo para que quienes estan destinados a estar juntos encuentren su camino hacia el lugar que llamaran hogar. SasuHina!


**Ohayo! Aquí yo con un One-shot! No soy muy buena la verdad, me di cuenta que mi fuerte son los long fic! No me maten quienes están esperando la actualización de La Melodía de un Corazón Moribundo, sencillamente ella decidió bloquearse y no me ha permitido sacarla adelante con ninguna actualización, nada me convence y es que casi en el final decide desaparecer totalmente de mi cabeza.**

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto así que ya saben, esto es solo una forma divertida de dejar que tu imaginación entretenga a alguien mas, please dejen review para saber si tengo que publicar los otros one-shot que tengo por ahí o si simplemente me dedico a lo mío y ya! Buena Lectura!**

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sus ojos recorrieron la gran extensión de hectáreas que sabia seria su hogar los próximos dos años, suspiro sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, un leve mareo amenazo con hacerla desmayarse, los murmullos a su alrededor se fueron haciendo más fuertes a su alrededor al tiempo que ella simplemente avanzaba intentando pasar desapercibida intentando que sus rasgos familiares no se hicieran tan evidentes.

"Debo calmarme" Se dio ánimos centrando su mirada en la vereda que la llevaría a la entrada principal de la universidad mas exclusiva de todo Tokio, otro suspiro escapo de sus labios justo cuando su cuerpo golpeaba completamente otro mas cálido obligándola a cerrar los ojos debido al golpe que sabia se aproximaba.

-Gomen- Se apresuro a decir una grave voz justo cuando ella se percataba de una gruesa mano sujetarla fuertemente por la cintura, el calor baño su rostro completamente al verse estudiada por una brillante mirada del color del cielo. –Iba un poco distraído- Se excuso ampliando un poco mas su sonrisa sin notar realmente lo que estaba causando en la victima de su distracción.

-Ii… Iie!- Se apresuro a negar intentando separarse de las calientes manos que la tenían todavía presa por la cintura. –Fue mi culpa- Agrego rompiendo el agarre e inclinándose ligeramente por la vergüenza.

-Eres nueva en la ciudad verdad?- La pregunta salió sin pensarla demasiado, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse haciéndolo sonreír nuevamente. –Recordaría tu rostro si te hubiera visto con anterioridad- Siguió hablando mientras se rascaba ansiosamente la nuca revolviendo así sus cabellos dorados, la mirada perlada de la pequeña mujer ante el solo se limitaba a detallarlo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo…- Se corto al escuchar una suave risa llegar hasta ellos, vio como su acompañante dirigía su mirada mas allá de ella haciéndola sentir más torpe, se encogió ligeramente en su posición sintiendo como alguien se acercaba rápidamente a su espalda.

-Naruto que te tiene tan atrasado?- La cantarina voz lleno los sentidos de ambos haciendo que la ojiblanca se encogiera un poco más en el lugar. –Vámonos que se nos hace tarde- Apuro apareciendo en la periferia de la ojiblanca, su largo cabello platinado brillante la cego momentáneamente opacando los rasgos de la mujer recién llegada.

-Matte Matte- Pidió el rubio al sentir las pequeñas manos de la platinada agarrarlo por el antebrazo, sus ojos azul cielo se encontraron con el azul agua de la mujer deteniéndola totalmente. –Donde ibas?- Pregunto ahora centrando su atención en la ojiblanca que se sonrojo al sentir la atención de los rubios sobre ella.

-Yo… Iba a… A la rectoría- Tartamudeo viendo como la mujer la miro extrañada pero el rubio solo sonrió asintiendo y liberándose sutilmente del agarre avanzo dos pasos más hacia la ojiblanca.

-Te llevaremos!- Dijo ruidosamente sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres, la ojiblanca solo atino a bajar su mirada mientras la rubia solo suspiro resignada. –Por cierto soy Uzumaki Naruto- Se presento extendiendo la mano hacia la ojiblanca que se sobresalto volviendo a encontrar su mirada con la del hombre.

-Hinata…- Murmuro apenada desviando su rostro intentando no centrarse demasiado en el hombre, su mirada capto a unos metros de su posición una silueta ligeramente conocida, de muchos años atrás, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocado, contuvo el aire sintiendo como el calor alcanzaba incluso su largo cuello.

-Yamanaka Ino- Hablo la platinada cruzándose de brazos al ver que la pequeña mujer ante ella se había congelado en su posición, se giro levemente encontrando el causante de aquella reacción y sin poder controlarlo sonrió pícaramente. –Eres una Hyuuga verdad?- Interrogo viendo como el delgado cuerpo vibro nervioso y la obligo a centrarse nuevamente.

-Como… Como lo sabe?- Devolvió la pregunta viendo como la rubia solo ampliaba su sonrisa y descruzaba sus brazos dejando a la vista su abdomen expuesto haciendo que nuevamente la incomodidad tomara control de su cuerpo.

-Sus ojos son únicos- Dijo sencillamente justo cuando en todo el campus se empezaba a escuchar un ligero tintinear de campanas. –Vamos a dejarte en la rectoría sino llegaremos tarde- Cedió viendo de reojo nuevamente al rubio que se había quedado en silencio admirando a ambas mujeres interactuar.

-Domo…- Agradeció sonriendo discretamente y haciendo una reverencia para intentar menguar la rigidez que la timidez le provocaba en todo el cuerpo.

-Podemos juntarnos a la hora del almuerzo no crees?- Invito el rubio siendo el primero en empezar una marcha rápida hacia el edificio de una planta que estaba en todo el centro de la gran ciudad universitaria a la que asistiría.

-Yo… No sé si…- No sabía realmente que responder a aquella repentina petición, la mirada incrédula de la rubia la hizo negar suavemente con la cabeza entendiendo que tal vez estaba recibiendo demasiada atención de su compañero.

-Que no te avergüence acompañarnos- Hablo ahora la cantarina voz de la rubia cuando se detuvieron frente a las puertas dobles que daban acceso a la rectoría. –Naruto es un poco impulsivo demo… Tiene buenas intenciones- Su última frase salió casi en un susurro sorprendiendo a su oyente, un ligero rosado adorno sus mejillas mientras sonreía tímidamente aceptando la confianza que estaba intentando brindarle.

-Hai Ino-chan- Acepto sonriendo infantilmente haciendo que por un momento la rubia se sorprendiera y luego asintiera tomando al rubio del brazo y jalándolo para emprender su propio camino.

-Matte Ino!- Alcanzo a escuchar al rubio gritar justo cuando la platinada lo había vuelto a tomar del brazo y jalarlo para que avanzara casi corriendo hacia la que fuera su facultad.

-Naruto-kun… Ino-chan- Susurro sin poder contener una ligera sonrisa que se volvió a posar en sus labios, no había pensado que se relacionaría tan rápido con los que serian compañeros de universidad.

Su mente la traiciono y dibujo la silueta de aquel alto hombre que había logrado admirar a la distancia, era tan conocido como extraño, alguien que muchos años atrás había logrado robarle mucho más que unos simples suspiros.

"Sasuke-kun" Pensó para sí invocando nuevamente la imagen de un chico de oscuros cabellos y profundos ojos negros que siempre se había empeñado en hacerla sentir incomoda pero que también se esforzaba por cuidarla.

Suspiro ante los fantasmas del pasado que sabia no debía invocar y con resignación dio unos ligeros toques en la pesada madera de esas imponentes puertas dobles que la separaban de la rectora de la universidad.

Su cuerpo se había detenido sin pretenderlo junto a la ventana del pasillo del segundo piso de su facultad, su mente traicionera volvió a ese momento al comienzo de la mañana donde había visto a su torpe mejor amigo hablando con una pelinegra que se le había hecho ligeramente familiar, frunció el ceño sin poder controlar que su mente viajara unos años atrás, cuando se había comportado de formas que actualmente podía considerar censurables.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Sonrió de lado al encontrar la esbelta silueta de su vecina, su largo cabello oscuro bailo a su alrededor al tiempo que sonreía tímidamente a lo que sea que la castaña que iba a su lado le estaba comentando._

 _Bufo al ver que se habían detenido frente a la casa de la pelinegra, detallo que esta a diferencia de su acompañante llevaba la falda un poco más larga llegando solo dos dedos por encima de la rodilla, y siempre lograba esconder las curvas que sabia poseía bajo esas chaquetas tres tallas más grandes, se dio cuenta entonces que llevaba un vendaje que iba desde su tobillo a la rodilla izquierda indicándole que probablemente había tenido un accidente en el instituto._

 _Cerró los ojos intentando en vano detener el avance de su cuerpo hacia la entrada principal de su casa, recordándose una y otra vez que esa chica no era más que la hija de los socios comerciales de su familia, viéndose ambos obligados a convivir más de lo que hubiesen querido._

 _La cálida brisa del comienzo del verano choco contra su cuerpo llenando sus sentidos con los aromas característicos del verano arrastrando el fuerte aroma a pino y roble así como la humedad que todavía quedaba en la tierra de aquel pequeño parque que se encontraba justo frente a ambas mansiones._

 _-Sera mejor que venga en otra ocasión entonces- Escucho la suave voz de la acompañante de la pelinegra obligándolo a detenerse a unos metros de ellas. –Segura que estas bien?- La preocupación de la chica lo hizo fruncir el ceño._

 _-Fue un accidente Matsuri-chan no te preocupes- Su aterciopelada voz llego a sus sentidos haciendo que apretara sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. –Se que él no quiso…-_

 _-No lo defiendas onegai- La voz de la castaña le había impedido saber que sujeto había hecho que su tímida vecina se lastimara de aquella manera. –Pudo ser un accidente demo él fue el que lo busco así- La impotencia se filtraba en medio de aquellas palabras activando automáticamente su cuerpo para avanzar hacia la posición de ambas chicas._

 _-Yo…- Aquella voz suave se corto justo cuando sus miradas se encontraron mostrando su sorpresa en aquellos brillantes ojos perla al verlo a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba. –Sasuke-kun?- Interrogo nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas casi al instante._

 _-Mi okasan está buscando a la tuya- Soltó de forma indiferente al cruzarse de brazos, sus ojos detallaron como ella mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos perlados se desviaron clavándose en el camino que daba hacia la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga._

 _-Nos vemos mañana!- La tercera voz lleno los sentidos de ambos haciéndolos centrar la atención en la castaña que simplemente avanzaba con la mano en alto para despedirse de su amiga alejándose rápidamente de donde ambos se habían quedado congelados._

 _-Creo que okachan esta… Esta en… La oficina- Tartamudeo cruzando los brazos en su espalda acentuando así las perfectas curvas que la definían como una joven mujer. –Le diré que… que llame a Mikoto-san- Lucho por decir justo cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse._

 _-Olvídalo le diré que la busque entonces- Su voz sonó despreciativa viendo como el delgado cuerpo temblaba al tiempo que ella asentía suavemente a sus palabras, la vio girarse con dificultad notando entonces la ligera cojera que aquella lesión le causaba. –Que te paso?- Pregunto viendo con perversa satisfacción como el cuerpo se congelaba al saberse descubierta._

 _-Nani mo…- La escucho murmurar viendo como su cuerpo se encogió un poco y con una sensación que no supo reconocer se aproximo a ella como pocas veces en el pasado había hecho, sus grandes manos apretaron sutilmente esos estrechos hombros sintiéndola temblar bajo su tacto._

 _-Una venda no se pone por nada- Su voz salió ronca al tiempo que una de sus manos se deslizaba lentamente desde su hombro hasta su cadera pegando ese pequeño cuerpo al de él. –Que paso?- Volvió a preguntar sintiendo como ella solo se estremecía y empezaba a negar levemente._

 _Se sorprendió cuando la sintió apartarse bruscamente, hasta ese momento jamás se había atrevido a separarlo de aquella manera, no desde que él había empezado aquel juego de divertirse a expensas de su tímida e inocente vecina._

 _-Que… Que quieres?- La escucho preguntar, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse notando como esos perlados ojos se cristalizaban a enfrentarlo, sus mejillas rojas la hacían ver más vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo lo provocaban de una extraña manera._

 _-Quien te hizo eso y porque?- La pregunta salió acida de su boca sintiendo la molestia apoderarse rápidamente de su persona, vio como ella retrocedió dos pasos mas no desvió la mirada como siempre lo hacía._

 _-No fue diferente a lo que has intentado hacer tu…- Murmuro llena de vergüenza, sus perlados ojos temblaron al encontrarse fijos en los suyos que deseaban fervientemente ver más allá de lo que decía. –Solo que no…- Corto su frase con un ronco gruñido de advertencia._

 _-Quien fue- Murmuro entre dientes intentando mantener la calma ante aquella media confesión que había recibido. –Si no me lo dices yo…-_

 _-No soy tu juguete!- Grito cortando lo que él había intentado decir, se sorprendió al ver las cristalinas lagrimas de la ojiblanca bajando por sus mejillas sonrojadas, algo en su interior se rompió al ver aquella indefensa imagen ante sí. –Solo… Solo quieres confundirme y yo… Yo no lo soporto mas…- Confeso dejándose vencer por lo que parecía estar sintiendo._

 _El pelinegro avanzo sin proponérselo y sujeto firmemente aquel delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, una de sus manos se enredo fuertemente en su pequeña cintura al tiempo que la otra atrapo la barbilla de la ojiblanca obligándola a mirarlo fijamente._

 _Trago grueso justo cuando vio el delicado rostro de la ojiblanca a milímetros del suyo, sus carnosos labios carmín temblaron al sentirlo tan cerca y sin pensar en algo mas acorto la distancia probando por primera vez aquel delicioso sabor que se había prohibido tomar._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

"Demasiado rápido Hyuuga" Reflexiono para sí al volver a la realidad, habían pasado casi seis años desde ese primer roce que se había permitido tener con su tímida vecina, sus ojos oscuros volvieron a centrarse totalmente en los diferentes estudiantes que paseaban bajo la ventana donde él se limitaba a observar, dándose cuenta que nuevamente se le había hecho tarde.

Apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria los libros contra su pecho, sus ojos pasearon rápidamente por la gran cafetería que en pocos minutos se había llenado totalmente de gente, pero sus ojos no encontraron aquellas doradas cabelleras que sabia resaltarían entre el mar de gente que habitaba en aquella pequeña ciudad.

Se mordió el labio ansiosa y dándose por vencida se giro para salir nuevamente del lugar, no tenia ánimos para ser el centro de atención en esa bulliciosa cafetería, suficiente había tenido con sentir la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros de curso durante las horas de clase.

No alcanzo a dar tres pasos cuando uno de sus hombros golpeo fuertemente contra el firme pecho de alguien haciéndola tambalearse y que los libros que llevaba pegados a su cuerpo cayeran de cualquier forma emitiendo un murmullo que los hizo momentáneamente ser el centro de las miradas de los que recién iban llegando al lugar.

-Dobe…- Una grave y ronca voz lleno sus sentidos secándole automáticamente los labios, sus ojos perlas vibraron al girarse velozmente y encontrarse con aquella oscura mirada conocida reconociendo la sorpresa que fugazmente dejo ver el hombre ante ella.

-Go… Gomenasai- Tartamudeo sintiendo como el calor bañaba intensamente su rostro, jadeo al ver como de los delgados labios del hombre brotaba una pequeña sonrisa que solo agito aun mas su corazón.

-Hinata!- Una hiperactiva voz rompió el ambiente haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño y se girase hacia donde veía a su rubio mejor amigo corriendo hacia ellos. –Gomen! Se me hizo tarde en la última clase- Se disculpo sorprendiendo así a ambos oyentes.

El pelinegro pasó su mirada de su rubio amigo hasta el menudo cuerpo de la pelinegra que con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas negó ante la frase que había literalmente gritado el rubio al encontrarla justo en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Iie… Acababa de llegar Naruto-kun- Hablo por lo debajo intentando evitar la incomodidad que siempre sacudía su cuerpo al sentirse estudiada por aquellos penetrantes ojos negros.

-Teme y tú qué haces aquí?- La pregunta salió espontanea del Uzumaki haciendo que ambos acompañantes se tensaran, la mujer se tenso porque sabía que debía volver a verlo fijamente y el hombre por haber sido descubierto en algo que pocas veces hacia, ir a ver a su estúpido amigo en la cafetería.

-Naruto!- Una cuarta voz lleno el ambiente cortando la tensión que entre los dos pelinegros se había creado, Hinata se sorprendió de ver como llegaba una sonriente platinada cargando consigo a otra delgada mujer, sus cabellos rosa brillante contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos color esmeralda que inmediatamente se centraron en la ojiblanca que solo se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose nuevamente nerviosa.

-Hinata-chan si viniste- Celebro la platinada liberando a su acompañante y parándose justo frente a la ojiblanca. –Ya Naruto te presento a Sasuke-kun?- Soltó con cierta picardía al notar como las mejillas de la ojiblanca se tornaban de un rojo más intenso haciéndola reír por su comportamiento.

-Yo… No… Acabo de llegar- Balbuceo intentando cambiar el tema para no tener que verse obligada a responder la interrogante de la platinada. –Es solo que…-

-Yo no le he presentado a nadie- Hablo el rubio de golpe cortando la frase de la tímida ojiblanca. –Es más… El teme ya estaba con Hinata cuando llegue- Confeso con cierta confusión en el rostro haciendo que una chispa de curiosidad brillara por igual en los ojos de las recién llegadas.

Hinata sintió su rostro arder al ver como la mirada de ambas mujeres se centraba en ella, una con cierta burla impresa en su rostro mientras la mirada esmeralda dejaba ver la desconfianza que aquella improvisada confesión le causaba.

-Yo… Es solo que… Sasuke-kun- Tartamudeo intentando dejar claro que fueron vecinos hace algunos años, que sus padres aun se trataban pero, sin mencionar nada del otro. "Un acuerdo silencioso" Pensó desviando su mirada jadeando por la inmensa casualidad de que ambos estuvieran en la misma universidad y que por mala suerte ella se hubiera topado justo con sus amigos.

-Somos viejos conocidos- La ronca voz del pelinegro lleno sus sentidos haciendo que los asustados ojos de la menuda mujer se giraran para encararlo. –Pensé que no volverías nunca…- Ironizo viendo como la ojiblanca se mordía el labio intentando mantener a raya su nerviosismo.

-Demo yo no recuerdo haberla visto nunca- Se quejo el rubio haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en el. –Iba mucho a tu casa en el instituto y en el colegio y nunca la vi- Reflexiono rascando su nuca y despeinando ligeramente sus dorados cabellos.

-Dobe nunca prestaste demasiada atención a lo que había alrededor- Se quejo el pelinegro dando por terminada aquella discusión, sus ojos nuevamente cayeron en la delgada mujer que ahora se limitaba a admirar al rubio que parecía desconcertado.

-Etto creo que esto es un poco incomodo…- Sonó por primera vez la sensual voz de la pelirrosa, la ojiblanca se sonrojo al encontrar su mirada con la esmeralda de ella haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro resignado. –Haruno Sakura- Murmuro su nombre extendiendo la mano hacia la pelinegra que asintiendo la tomo tímidamente.

-Hinata…- Su suave voz sonó apenas un poco más fuerte que los murmullos que empezaron a correr alrededor del grupo, sonrió levemente al sentir el cálido contacto con la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Vamos a comer o nos quedaremos todo el descanso aquí parados?- Interrogo el rubio haciendo que la pelirrosa y la platinada rieran por su ocurrencia, los ojos azules del Uzumaki se centraron fugazmente en el nerviosismo que parecía salir de todo el cuerpo de la pequeña pelinegra y luego se concentro en su mejor amigo notando como este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos aunque sus ojos no se separaban de la menuda mujer.

"Debo irme" Pensó la ojiblanca al sentir como una intensa mirada parecía querer atravesarla por completo, escucho sin entender los comentarios que estaban soltando ambas mujeres a su alrededor sus ojos se despegaron del lustroso piso, jadeo impaciente y se obligo a avanzar dos pasos alejándose del grupo.

-Debo irme yo… Tengo que presentarme en la rectoría- Se excuso al ver como sus acompañantes habían dejado de hablar para centrarse en ella cuando su cuerpo se había desplazado entre ellos para marcharse.

-Hyuuga…- Murmuro la voz grave del pelinegro congelando a la aludida, esta se giro solo unos segundos para negar frenéticamente y luego perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaban justo en dirección contraria.

-Ne teme porque parece que te tuviera miedo?- Soltó el rubio al haber detallado completamente la interacción que había sucedido entre los dos pelinegros. –Digo eran amigos no?- Completo justo cuando los ojos negros del mencionado se centraban en el.

-Iie…- Respondió con calma sintiendo la sorpresa de las otras tres personas. –La Hyuuga tiene un asunto pendiente conmigo- Agrego dejando que una sonrisa de medio lado apareciera en sus rectas facciones descolocando totalmente a sus compañeros.

Su cuerpo tembló al verse nuevamente fuera de la rectoría de la universidad, su corazón latía erráticamente golpeando sin compasión sus costillas así como su respiración superficial se negaba a llenar completamente sus pulmones ahogándola levemente.

-Porque siempre debe actuar así…- Dijo muy bajito sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se erizo al pensar nuevamente en aquella mirada oscura que parecía querer consumirla como hacía años lo intento hacer, cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes descubriendo tal vez lo que significaba el amor.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Sintió todo su rostro arder al sentir como su cuerpo quedaba totalmente atrapado entre la fría pared y el cálido pecho de la persona que la había encerrado entre sus brazos, el duro contacto llego un segundo después revelándole así la identidad de su acompañante, sus labios se abrieron obedientes recibiendo un gruñido de satisfacción al tiempo que el ancho pecho se apretaba mas contra ella._

 _Jadeo entre besos sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder ante la expectativa, las anchas manos se movieron rápidamente de su cintura hasta sus muslos tomándola sin delicadeza para alzarla, por instinto sus manos subieron para enredarse en el grueso cuello del chico justo cuando el terminaba de empotrarla contra la pared haciendo que un gemido escapara de sus labios sin poder contenerlo._

 _-Te tardaste demasiado- Gruño roncamente al seguir sujetándola por los muslos, sus labios habían liberado los de su pequeña compañera para empezar a dejar calientes besos a lo largo de su pálido cuello sintiendo como a cada contacto ese pequeño cuerpo se estremecía._

 _-Yo… No podía… Salirme así… Como así- Intento explicarse sintiendo completamente la virilidad contra su intimidad, jadeo un poco mas fuerte al sentirlo empujar duramente contra ella. –Sasuke esto no…- Se mordió el labio fuertemente al sentir como una de las manos atrapaba su trasero para soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo dejando libre la otra que empezaba a ascender lentamente por debajo de su gruesa chaqueta._

 _-No me gusta ese sujeto- Gruño justo cuando mordió uno de los puntos sensibles de la ojiblanca bajo su oreja haciéndola vibrar por el contacto, su mano apretó posesivamente uno de sus senos haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte._

 _-El sabe… Sabe que tu… y yo- No pudo reprimir un nuevo gemido al sentir sus calientes dedos del pelinegro pasar por debajo de su sostén y pellizcar ligeramente su pezón, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás dándole más espacio al pelinegro que volvió a morder pero ahora justo bajo su mentón haciendo que una descarga eléctrica bajara hasta su vientre._

 _-Y porque no saliste antes?- Pregunto separándose totalmente del cuello de la ojiblanca para centrar sus profundos ojos en su rostro, lo sintió arder y su mente volvió a tomar control de la situación haciéndola jadear apenada._

 _-Debía terminar mi ensayo Sasuke- Murmuro removiéndose ligeramente para que el la colocara nuevamente en el suelo. –Tu también te demoras cuando haces tus trabajos o ensayos- Se quejo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo acomodo rápidamente su falda y su sostén bajo su gruesa chaqueta._

 _-Es diferente… Estoy en ultimo año- Su voz distante capto su atención viéndolo cruzarse de brazos haciendo que una incomodidad ocupara ahora gran parte de sus sentidos. –Solo…-_

 _-Nani mo- Lo corto su suave voz viendo como la sorpresa voló fugazmente por esos rectos y aristocráticos rasgos. –Si tanto te molesta déjame decirle a mis padres…- Un gruñido de advertencia la hizo dejar la frase a medias._

 _-No puedes hacerlo… Sabes lo que pasaría- Se quejo entre dientes clavando su mirada en la perlada haciéndola sentir ansiosa de golpe._

 _-Estoy segura que no se van a negar solo déjame intentarlo- Pidió sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba rítmicamente sus costillas dejándole claro la ansiedad que aquella discusión le causaba._

 _-Lo hemos discutido ya… No es conveniente- Murmuro apretando el puente de su nariz, la ojiblanca solo pudo bajar su mirada sintiendo todavía el rastro caliente que dejaron los besos del pelinegro._

 _-Hemos estado haciendo esto por seis meses Sasuke- Susurro abrazándose a sí misma, desde que la había besado frente a su casa habían mantenido aquella extraña relación, pero era la primera vez que había sido tan demandante con ella._

 _-Hinata debes entender….- Se corto al verla negar fuertemente y retroceder dos pasos de su posición. –Tú eres…-_

 _-No soy suficiente para ti?- Su voz salió rota mas su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de esos sentimientos. –Por eso es qué prefieres esconder esto… Esto que pasa entre nosotros?- En seis meses nunca había exteriorizado esas inseguridades que desde el primer día la habían atormentado._

 _-No tiene nada que ver con eso- Dijo intentando controlar la rabia pero sus facciones dejaban ver lo incomodo que estaba al tener que enfrentar esas inseguridades justo en ese momento. –Tú eres casi una niña y yo…- Se corto justo cuando ella lo miro fijamente intentando mantenerse serena._

 _-Una… Niña?- Repitió intentando contener así la rabia que aquella simple frase despertó en ella. –Así es como me ves? Como una niña?- Reto viendo como el pelinegro solo fruncía el ceño y se apoyaba contra la pared que anteriormente ella había ocupado._

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Se defendió centrando totalmente su atención en ella, su cuerpo tembló al saberse estudiada y simplemente se resigno a la sensación._

 _-Hai…- Murmuro bajando su mirada, su cuerpo vibraba de vergüenza y furia por lo que decidió no seguir discutiendo eso, se giro lentamente y sin esperar escuchar alguna otra palabra del pelinegro empezó su marcha hasta la entrada principal de la mansión Hyuuga._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo en la columna que mantenía abierta en toda su extensión las puertas de cristal de la entrada principal de la rectoría, sus sentidos totalmente desenfrenados la mantenían en una respiración superficial y con el corazón desbocado contra sus costillas, todo en ella estaba hecho un desastre y todo por volver a encontrarse con ese pelinegro que ni con el pasar de los años pudo arrancarse del corazón.

La fresca brisa del final de verano golpeo su rostro llevando consigo los distintos aromas de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor ocultando tenuemente el olor a vegetación que siempre predominaba en esas camineras, frunció el ceño intentando mantener a raya el mal humor que nuevamente había tomado posesión de su siempre neutral carácter.

-Kuso…- Maldijo por lo debajo al pasear disimuladamente sus ojos por todo el campus principal, gruño al encontrar nuevamente aquel delgado y menudo cuerpo rodeado de compañeros de la carrera.

Detallo las largas piernas de la ojiblanca cubiertas perfectamente por unas ligeras medias en tono violeta que se perdían bajo el sencillo vestido negro apretado totalmente en su torso resaltando perfectamente cada una de sus perfectas curvas, un siseo amenazante escapo de entre sus dientes al ver como uno de sus acompañantes había atrapado un mechón de su cabello negro azulado el cual había logrado escapar de la coleta alta que llevaba dejando al descubierto su cremoso y estilizado cuello.

-Otra vez observando a Hinata?- La burlesca voz lleno sus sentidos haciendo que se girara amenazante, conociendo de ante mano que esa acción no causaría ningún tipo de efecto en el recién llegado. –Ha pasado casi un mes desde que empezó el año porque no terminas de hablar con ella?- Interrogo dejando de lado la burla para ver si en esta ocasión obtenía alguna información aparte de los comunes gruñidos de amenaza.

Gruño cruzándose de brazos y centrando nuevamente su atención en la ojiblanca se percato que un castaño había logrado con un éxito rotundo quedarse totalmente a solas con ella, nunca desde que la había visto ese primer día en la cafetería había vuelto a estar sola por esos amplios pasillos, y nunca la había visto permitirse quedarse a solas con un hombre.

-Me estas escuchando teme?- Nuevamente la insistente voz de su mejor amigo lo distrajo haciendo que sus ojos giraran solo por unos segundos para encontrarse con la mirada aburrida del Uzumaki para volver a centrarla en la menuda mujer que ahora parecía bastante intranquila. –Teme….- Amenazo el rubio haciendo que el aludido se rindiera totalmente en su afán de ver que mas pasaría con la ojiblanca y ese insistente castaño.

-Que quieres dobe?- Se obligo a decir entre dientes al tiempo que le dedicaba toda su atención. –No deberías estar persiguiendo a Ino o algo así?- Se quejo abiertamente ganándose un fuerte codazo del rubio en cuestión.

-Eres un mal agradecido y yo que te estaba comentando que Ino consiguió para ti la dirección actual de Hinata…- Murmuro fingiendo sentirse ofendido por el ultimo comentario del pelinegro, detallo con cierta satisfacción como la sorpresa e incomprensión bailaron en los siempre neutrales rasgos de su amigo.

-Debería estar quedándose en la mansión Hyuuga no?- La pregunta escapo antes de poder contenerla haciendo que el rubio sonriera de forma burlesca al saber exactamente cuánto le afectaba aquella pequeña pelinegra.

-Iie…- Se limito a negar dejando a la vista un pequeño pedazo de papel blanco doblado entre sus dedos, su sonrisa zorruna le provoco un ligero dolor de cabeza al pelinegro al saber que debía dar algo a cambio por esa información.

Sus oscuros ojos se centraron en los siempre alegres pero burlescos ojos del rubio, paseo desde su expresión hasta el pequeño papel atrapado entre sus dedos y dándose cuenta que tal vez era una batalla perdida se rindió a las posibles exigencias de su problemático amigo.

-Que quieres dobe?- La frase salió mas forzada de lo que pensó, la sonrisa zorruna del Uzumaki solo le confirmo que dejaba ver muy fácilmente cuanto le afectaba la pequeña Hyuuga.

-Como es que nunca supe de ella teme?- La interrogante lleno el espacio que había entre ellos haciendo que nuevamente el pelinegro lo mirara con sorpresa. –Y no me digas que no estuve pendiente, conocía a casi todos tus vecinos así que…-

-Ibas a la casa cuando yo sabía que ella no pasaría cerca- Confeso cruzándose de brazos y desviando ligeramente su mirada. –En ese tiempo estabas enamorado de Sakura demo, ella siempre supo cómo llamar la atención- Pareció masticar las últimas palabras causando que el rubio dejara ver su confusión por aquellas palabras.

-Y donde estudiaba? La hubiese visto en el instituto…- Arremetió intentando comprender como es que lo conocía desde hace tantos años y nunca había siquiera visto o escuchado algo de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Es dos años menor dobe… Estudiaba en otro instituto al otro lado de la ciudad- Respondió sencillamente intentando no concentrarse demasiado en los recuerdos que tenia de su tímida vecina. –Simplemente sucedió… Nuestros padres se conocen y me vi obligado a tratarla desde que tengo memoria- Confeso escuchando como un grito de sorpresa escapaba de su siempre hiperactivo compañero.

-Era algo así como una relación planificada y todo ese rollo de las familias antiguas verdad?- Soltó sin pensar viendo como el pelinegro solo se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y a apretarse el puente de la nariz intentando tal vez controlar su creciente mal humor.

-Mira dobe no tengo tiempo de…-

-Ohayo Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun- La sedosa voz llego de sus espaldas cortando totalmente la frase que iba a escapar ácidamente del pelinegro, tembló al sentir como la mirada de ambos hombres se centraba en ella obligándola a bajar nuevamente su rostro.

-Hinata-chan!- Exclamo el rubio avanzando rápidamente para ponerse frente a la pelinegra y así ocultar totalmente su cuerpo de la intensa mirada de su mejor amigo. –Que sorpresa que me saludes tu primero- Se burlo relajando así a la recién llegada que sonrió por lo debajo centrando totalmente su atención en el rubio.

-Ino-chan estaba buscándote y te mando esto- Se explico sintiendo como a espaldas del rubio el pelinegro se movió para poder verla, entre abrió sus labios y giro su mirada para ver la expresión confusa del aludido.

-Ino-chan demo…?- Sorprendido tomo la caja que tenia la ojiblanca en brazos y sin prestar demasiada atención se giro dándole más espacio a los pelinegros para detallarse fijamente.

-Hyuuga…- Su voz neutra llego a ella haciéndola estremecer, se obligo a mantener la calma para evitar que saliera corriendo como la última vez. –Tu niisan paso hace unos días por la mansión Uchiha… Porque?- Se atrevió a preguntar viendo como la extrañeza llenaba los delicados rasgos de la mujer.

-Neji-niisan?- Interrogo dejando intentando mantener a raya el hormigueo que sentían sus manos por sentir aquella pálida piel. –Yo no… No sé nada al respecto- Confeso mordiéndose ligeramente los labios haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera en advertencia.

-Segura?- Reto doblegando la necesidad de atrapar entre sus dientes el carnoso labio carmín de la ojiblanca. –Porque creo que fue a hablar sobre ti- Dijo viendo como la sorpresa tomaba las facciones de la ojiblanca y sus labios volvían a abrirse ligeramente.

-De mi?- Repitió nerviosa sintiéndose fuera de lugar. –No lo sé… Yo no vivo en la mansión Hyuuga…- Confeso apretando entre sus puños la suave tela de su vestido negro.

-Nani?!- Un grito hizo que ambos pelinegros se giraran hacia el rubio que estaba totalmente rojo viendo con horror el interior de la caja que le había enviado la platinada. –Donde esta Ino-chan?- Interrogo centrando su brillante mirada azul en la ojiblanca que se sonrojo al entender el brillo que nublaba levemente la vista del rubio.

-Ella… Ella dijo que… Que no tenia clases y… Creo que… Se fue- Tartamudeo algo asustada al ver la tensión que repentinamente había cubierto el ancho cuerpo del rubio, retrocedió dos pasos al verlo asentir con fuerza y avanzar hasta su posición.

-Hablaremos luego teme- Dijo roncamente como despedida y coloco en las manos del pelinegro un pequeño trozo de papel que él no reconoció al ver aquel comportamiento tan poco común en el Uzumaki.

Ambos pelinegros centraron su atención en la rígida marcha del rubio hasta el estacionamiento, pasaba sin fijarse demasiado en la gente que golpeaba suavemente al intentar avanzar más rápido, el nerviosismo cubrió enteramente a la ojiblanca mientras que solo una sonrisa burlona adorno el recto rostro del Uchiha.

-Ah yo… Yo debo irme- Su voz sonó más baja de lo que pretendía sobresaltándola incluso a ella, sus ojos se encontraron una última vez con el pelinegro, lo vio asentir pensativo haciendo que una sonrisa tierna brotara de sus labios como reflejo de su antigua relación.

Sintió la áspera textura del pequeño papel que descansaba celosamente entre sus mano, detallo el inseguro caminar de la ojiblanca, viendo como su cabello se movía al compas de sus caderas, sus largas piernas marchaban con una ligereza que sabia se debía a la educación que había recibido.

"Hay que saldar deudas Hyuuga" Pensó sonriendo prepotentemente y guardando el trozo de papel en su bolsillo se giro para ir en el sentido contrario que llevaba la ojiblanca, directo hacia su propia facultad, bufo al saber que ese día pasaría más lento que de costumbre.

El cielo cubierto de nubes grises anunciaban una tormenta, se maldijo internamente por ser tan descuidada y no guardar ningún paraguas para esa posible eventualidad, el viento golpeo su delgado cuerpo e inconscientemente se abrazo a sí misma.

-Hina-chan vas de salida?- Una grave voz llego a sus sentidos haciéndola encontrar su mirada con una café, sonrió aliviada y asintiendo enderezo su cuerpo no reduciendo demasiado la distancia para verlo desde su estatura.

-Hai demo… Deje mi paraguas y vine caminando- Se explico viendo como el castaño sonreía abiertamente y dejaba a la vista el paraguas color rojo que llevaba.

-Siempre dejo uno en los salones del club- Murmuro la respuesta a una pregunta que ella todavía no había formulado. –Soy bastante distraído así que es más fácil saber que estará ahí cuando la necesite- Concluyo restándole importancia a sus medidas de seguridad haciendo que una burbujeante risa llegara a sus oídos.

-Kiba-kun realmente es inteligente- Hablo infantilmente la pelinegra acercándose al cuerpo del castaño que sin pretenderlo se estremeció. –Arigatou- Agradeció por lo debajo al tiempo que el castaño solo asentía y avanzando dos pasos salió de su facultad para empezar a caminar hacia la casa de la ojiblanca.

-No me agradezcas hasta que hayamos llegado- Le regaño ligeramente viendo como el pequeño cuerpo se sobresaltaba y asintiendo avanzaba los pocos pasos que los separaban, se situó a su lado rápidamente e inconscientemente enredo sus delgados brazos al grueso brazo del castaño haciéndolo suspirar por lo debajo.

-Kiba-kun siempre llega a ayudar- Comento sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad que siempre la cubría cuando estaba cerca de aquel castaño, su mente la traiciono mostrándole a otra persona que a su manera también la había ayudado hacía muchos años.

El castaño se limito a asentir y a caminar un poco más lento de lo normal para alargar lo mas que pudiera aquella situación, el silencio los acompaño sin ser incomodo dándole una nueva sensación de tranquilidad que pocas veces había sentido, miro de reojo la cabeza de la pelinegra que lo acompañaba detallando cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos, su pequeña nariz perfilada, sus carnosos labios color carmín, sus pómulos altos y casi siempre adornados con sus sonrojos naturales.

-Kiba-kun?- El nombre salió de sus labios al sentirse observada, giro un poco su rostro para encontrar aquella mirada café centrada totalmente en su rostro haciéndola jadear con sorpresa. –Que… Que sucede?- Tartamudeo justo cuando se detuvieron frente a la entrada nada llamativa de un edificio dentro de la propia ciudad universitaria.

-Déjame intentarlo- Pidió girándose un poco y atrapando la estrecha cintura de la ojiblanca con su brazo libre. –Se que me dijiste que no demo…- Sus ojos llamearon al ver aquel brillo hipnotizante en sus preciosos ojos perlados, detallo ese color alilado que muy pocas veces había podido admirar ya que solo podía verse cuando estabas muy cerca de un Hyuuga.

-Yo…- Se corto sorprendida al sentir el cálido contacto de los delgados labios del castaño sobre su boca, sus manos liberaron el brazo del castaño y se posicionaron entre su cuerpo y el del castaño apoyándose en su duro pecho intentando apartarlo.

Al sentirse liberado su brazo subió hasta la nuca de la ojiblanca intentando profundizar aun más el beso, una chispa de deseo se encendió rápidamente al sentirla jadear contra sus labios abriéndolos y aprovechando esto saboreo el dulce sabor de su nueva compañera de clase.

Su cuerpo reacciono al sentir la invasión justo cuando las frías gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpearse contra ellos creando un eco a caer sobre el cemento, ejerció más fuerza contra el pecho del castaño rompiendo el contacto definitivamente, reconoció el brillo de lujuria que bailo en el fondo de aquellos ojos café y su cuerpo vibro superada por la sensación.

-No puedo Kiba-kun onegai entiéndelo- Su voz salió más grave de lo normal dejando en evidencia que había disfrutado el beso. –Esto no puede volver a pasar- Suplico con voz baja separando su mirada de esa que parecía querer desnudarla completamente.

-Gomen…- La voz ronca del castaño lleno sus sentidos, su piel se calentó al sentir la mano del castaño sobre su mejilla, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el simplemente sonrió haciendo unos pequeños círculos contra su piel mojada. –No lo volveré a hacer- Prometió ampliando su sonrisa haciendo que la ojiblanca se sorprendiera pero luego sonriera más tranquila.

-Tal vez en otras circunstancias me habría enamorado de ti- Murmuro tomando un poco de valentía y apoyándose en la punta de sus pies se elevo para alcanzar la mejilla del castaño y darle un ligero beso. –Eres un buen amigo Kiba-kun- Concluyo cuando se separo haciendo que el castaño retrocediera entre sorprendido y confundido.

Se giro sin esperar algún tipo de reacción del castaño, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero, no podía evitar apartar a quienes le confesaban sentirse atraídos por ella, desde que se había marchado no había tenido ningún tipo de relación con nadie.

"Es una estupidez demo…. Sasuke-kun" Su pensamiento la traiciono y sus dedos fríos volaron hasta su boca rozándola dejando que un ligero hormigueo de añoranza bailara sobre su piel, la brisa fría le recordó lo empapada que estaba y con pasos torpes siguió su marcha hasta la que era su habitación en aquellas residencias estudiantiles.

Busco rápidamente las llaves de la puerta de su habitación sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo justo cuando la puerta se destrabo haciéndola sonreír satisfecha.

-Te divertías con el Inuzuka?- Una ronca voz erizo la piel de su cuello al sentir aquel aliento chocar contra esta. –Por eso te demoraste tanto en llegar?- La molestia se filtraba fácilmente por sus palabras.

Detallo con frustración como el pequeño cuerpo se encogió en su posición al tiempo que negaba con nerviosismo, sus manos ardieron por tocarla y sin controlarse atrapo sus temblorosos hombros sintiéndola tensarse a su contacto, la obligo a avanzar tres pasos al interior de la habitación y con uno de sus pies cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El sonido de la puerta al trabarse la saco de su sorpresa y como pudo se giro soltándose de esas manos que solo lograban quemar su piel, sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros del pelinegro que la veían entre amenazantes y sorprendidos.

-Responde Hyuuga- Ordeno apoyando todo su peso en la puerta de la habitación, vio como ella se estremeció una vez más ante su voz y sus ojos volvieron a desaparecer al ella bajar su mirada hasta la alfombra que empezaba a oscurecerse donde ella estaba parada, frunció el ceño y una de sus manos paso llave a la puerta para empezar a avanzar hacia ella.

-Que… Que haces aquí?- Nerviosa logro encontrar su voz para de una vez por todas enfrentar al Uchiha que se había empeñado en estar presente durante toda su vida. –No quiero que estés aquí- Confeso abrazándose para intentar protegerse de aquel hombre siempre inalcanzable.

-Preferirías que estuviera el Inuzuka en mi lugar?- Reto ácidamente viendo como los ojos de la mujer se abrían ante lo mencionado. –Crees que no vi su tierna despedida de hace rato?- Soltó acusadoramente avanzando dos pasos más hacia ella.

-Nani?!- Grito indignada ante lo que estaba interpretando en aquellas palabras. –Acaso crees que yo?... Sería capaz de eso?- Soltó dos tonos más alto dejando que sus brazos cayeran a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Ah no?- Volvió a retar viendo como el menudo cuerpo temblaba pero sabía que ya no era por el frio que debía estar experimentando su perfecto cuerpo. –Parecías muy dispuesta hace rato…- Ataco cruzándose de brazos y clavando su mirada en ella viendo como ella solo se congelaba en su posición entreabriendo sus labios, se maldijo por querer borrar aquel beso de ellos.

Su cuerpo avanzo indignado hacia él y con el orgullo que jamás había mostrado ante su familia golpeo fuertemente la cara del pelinegro, su pequeña mano ardió al entrar en contacto con la del Uchiha, sus ojos se abrieron al ver la marca roja que apareció inmediatamente en la pálida piel del hombre.

-Como te… Atreves- Soltó sosteniendo su muñeca para relajar el hormigueo que había dejado el golpe en su piel. –Nunca.. Jamás He estado así… Como dices… Dispuesta… Nunca- Tartamudeo sin dejar de ver la intensa mirada llena de furia del pelinegro, su boca se seco al sentir como las grandes manos del pelinegro la atrapaban por los brazos tirándola contra su caliente pecho.

Trago grueso al sentir como su cuerpo gritaba por comprobar lo que había entendido de aquella confesión, su corazón empezó a golpear irregularmente ante la expectativa que esas palabras habían causado en el.

-Suel… Suéltame- Gimió la ojiblanca intentando separarse de aquel extraño e incomodo abrazo. –Sasuke Déjame- Suplico colocando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro y con dificultad subió su rostro para ver el rostro serio del pelinegro, jadeo al ver la marca en su mejilla tornarse a un rojo oscuro indicando que se formaría un morado en cualquier momento.

Gruño al encontrar su mirada con la culpable de la ojiblanca, sus labios ahora rosados por el frio que le causaba la ropa mojada se abrieron un poco tal vez para volver a reclamarle esa extraña cercanía que él había decidido realizar.

Una descarga eléctrica golpeo toda su columna obligándola a jadear con fuerza al sentir los finos labios del pelinegro sobre su boca, los brazos a su alrededor se apretaron con más fuerza dándole la sensación de que podría ahogarla si así lo quisiera pero, solo se limito a rendirse ante el poder que siempre había reflejado el Uchiha ante ella.

La sintió rendirse entre sus brazos y aflojo ligeramente el abrazo, las pequeñas y frías manos de la ojiblanca subieron instintivamente a su cuello enredando sus dedos en su cabello apretándolo aun mas contra ella, sus labios se abrieron y sin permiso profundizo el beso sintiéndola vibrar contra su cuerpo.

Retrocedió al verse empujada por el amplio cuerpo del pelinegro, sus labios atacados con fiereza seguían el ritmo salvaje que el hombre estaba marcando pero nublaba totalmente su raciocinio, su cuerpo golpeo una mesa obligándola a cerrar fuertemente los ojos al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la pulida madera, incluso así el pelinegro la obligo a mantener el beso haciéndola jadear con pesadez.

Había cargado casi todo el peso de la pelinegra cuando sintió que su suave cuerpo se iba a separar y termino acostándola sobre la mesa que le estaba impidiendo el resto del avance, la escucho jadear encendiéndolo más y sin prisa libero esos tentadores labios para empezar a besar su largo y pálido cuello, mordiendo suavemente bajo su oreja al tiempo que sus manos dejaban su estrecha cintura para deslizarse hasta sus piernas tomándolas con firmeza despegando sus pies haciendo que se enrollaran en su cadera, gruño contra el pálido nacimiento de los grandes senos de la ojiblanca al sentir como esta clavaba ligeramente sus talones en su espalda baja presionándolo contra ella.

Gimió extasiada al sentir los dientes del pelinegro rozar la cumbre de sus senos, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin control a cada caricia que él le brindaba, apoyo más sus talones a la espalda del pelinegro sintiéndolo soltar un ronroneo que erizo toda su piel, sus manos dejaron su cuello para acariciar ligeramente su ancha espalda llegando hasta el inicio de su camisa y sin pensarlo demasiado la empezó a subir sintiendo ligeramente la suave piel del hombre jadeando ante la expectativa.

Sonrió contra la piel ahora rosada de la ojiblanca libero sus piernas satisfecho de sentirla apretarse con más fuerza a él, subió sus brazos dejando que ella lograra quitar aquella prenda tan molesta, la escucho ronronear sorprendida y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse por unos segundos solo para volver a apoderarse de sus hinchados labios.

-Sasuke…- Gimió al sentir como las traviesas manos del pelinegro empezaron a subir descuidadamente su vestido, se forzó a abrir los ojos para detenerlo pero sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta al ver el sensual movimiento de los músculos al tensarse y relajarse de lo que alcanzaba a ver de su espalda y hombros, jadeo sorprendida haciendo que el dejara su labor de mordisquear su cuello para encontrar sus ojos con los de ella.

Se sonrojo al reconocer el brillo de deseo que hacía que esos ojos oscuros brillaran con más intensidad, una sonrisa prepotente adorno sus finos labios haciéndola jadear pero como pudo empezó a liberar su cuerpo y se deslizo con cierta gracia por la mesa todo bajo la atenta mirada del confuso pelinegro.

-Que estás haciendo?- Pregunto roncamente sintiendo su cuerpo quejarse por la repentina lejanía, vio como ella retrocedió dos pasos sin verlo encendiendo en él una repentina sensación de posesión hacia aquella pequeña mujer. –Tu…- Se corto aguantando la respiración al ver como ante sus ojos el pálido cuerpo de la ojiblanca quedaba expuesto, el vestido negro había caído pesado sobre la alfombra dejando al descubierto un sencillo pero provocativo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro perlado, sus pequeñas manos liberaron rápidamente su cabello haciendo que cayera desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda delineando así sus pronunciadas curvas.

-Sasuke…- Gimió su nombre tomando totalmente el control de la mente del pelinegro, podía sentir su corazón golpear irregularmente su pecho pero la vergüenza había valido la pena al ver como el pelinegro se había quedado totalmente congelado en su lugar.

Suspiro dándose un poco mas de valor y avanzo dos pasos hacia el pelinegro leyendo la sorpresa y curiosidad que esta acción le estaba produciendo, sus manos temblaron al tomar suavemente el rostro del Uchiha y bajarlo un poco para encontrar sus labios nuevamente, el roce fue suave saboreando perfectamente la esencia del otro, las manos del hombre se apretaron sobre su cintura presionando sus pechos contra su torso desnudo sintiendo el calor embriagante que fugazmente había conocido en el pasado.

-Lo haces muy difícil…- Gruño contra la boca de la ojiblanca justo cuando sus manos la elevaron del suelo escuchando con satisfacción el ligero grito de sorpresa que escapo de ella, el dulce aliento de la mujer golpeo su cuello erizándolo al contacto y sus pequeñas manos intentaron soportar todo el peso sujetándose firmemente de su cuello y hombros.

Perdió el aire al caer contra la suavidad de sus sabanas, sus ojos asustados se encontraron con los oscuros que la detallaban como quien admira algo que sabe va a probar completamente, los expertos dedos del Uchiha tomaron el borde de sus medias empezando a deslizarlas por sus piernas obligándola a subir sus pies y apoyarlos en el borde de la cama.

Un sonido gutural lleno el ambiente al ver como las tersas piernas de la Hyuuga se levantaban doblándose dejando una perfecta vista de su intimidad todavía escondida de sus ojos, se acerco al borde de la cama y con calma dejo caer su peso sobre ella, regodeándose internamente al escucharla suspirar satisfecha por sentirlo nuevamente tan cerca.

Los labios cayeron inmediatamente en el nacimiento de sus senos mordiendo por encima del delicado encaje sus pezones, jadeo estremecida por las oleadas de electricidad que paseaban por cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndola perder la conciencia, sus dedos se enredaron en el oscuro cabello del hombre empujándolo inconscientemente contra sus senos haciéndolo sonreír por la acción.

Sus manos destrabaron rápidamente el sostén dejando al descubierto sus redondos y cremosos senos coronados con dos pequeños pezones rosados, un instinto primitivo golpeo su cuerpo haciendo que sus manos bajaran rápidamente por el abdomen de la ojiblanca tomando el borde de esas bragas encajadas liberando para si aquella rosada intimidad, jadeo satisfecho y sin pensarlo bajo su boca para poder saborearla por primera vez.

Grito sensualmente al sentir el cálido y húmedo aliento del pelinegro contra su intimidad, intento apoyarse en sus codos para ver lo que había hecho pero una ola de calor adormeció todo su cuerpo haciéndola caer completamente sobre la cama, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos obligándola a jadear pesadamente, sus piernas temblaban a cada lado de la cabeza el pelinegro que volvió a aplicar un poco de presión en su punto más sensible haciéndola gritar nuevamente.

Se maravillo al sentir como con solo un ligero roce ella ya había logrado alcanzar el clímax, su cuerpo vibraba impaciente para hundirse profundamente en ella, dejándola claro a quien siempre había pertenecido, su dulce sabor cubrió su boca y por instinto volvió a empujar contra ella escuchando nuevamente otro grito escapar por aquellos perfectos labios.

-Para… One… Onegai- Suplico jadeante la ojiblanca al sentir como nuevamente empezaba a calentarse su bajo vientre, sus manos apretaron fuertemente las sabanas bajo ella así como sus piernas apretaban y liberaban la cabeza del pelinegro haciéndola sentirse vulgar. –Sasuke…- Pidió cerrando los ojos al sentir que este se había detenido y que probablemente buscaría mirarla fijamente.

El dolor en su entrepierna aumento considerablemente al ver como el pequeño cuerpo a su merced vibraba a la expectativa, sus perfectos senos subían y bajaban irregularmente cubiertos con un sonrojo mezcla de sus caricias y de la timidez de la mujer pero fue su rostro, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su boca entreabierta jadeante lo que denoto la impaciencia en él, su rostro tan rojo como un tomate maduro lo hizo desear hundirse en ella en ese preciso instante y cumpliendo sus caprichos con dos rápidos movimientos se libero de sus pantalones y de su bóxer bajando solo un poco la tensión que sentía empezaba a ahogarlo.

Gimió algo adormecida al sentir como nuevamente la cama se hundía ante el peso del pelinegro, giro su rostro un poco al sentir el húmedo aliento contra su cuello bajo su oreja, jadeo sorprendida al sentir como sus piernas eran empujadas a abrirse todo lo que podían para recibir el ancho cuerpo del Uchiha, abrió sus ojos asustada encontrándose con esa intensa mirada detallarla a muy pocos milímetros de sí misma.

-Sasuke no… Yo… No…- Se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir como se desgarraba por dentro, jadeo perdiendo el aire al sentir como el pecho del pelinegro casi lograba aplastarla completamente, sus perlados ojos se giraron todavía nublados por algunas lagrimas y vieron la sorpresa brillar en una mirada totalmente opuesta a la suya.

-Como… Como es posible?- Murmuro roncamente intentando no moverse ni un poco, su cuerpo se había estremecido completamente ante la estrechez y calidez que Hinata le ofreció justo cuando logro traspasar su inocencia. Su cerebro se conecto nuevamente a los momentos previos a que decidiera dejarse llevar por el deseo que lo quemaba desde hace más de seis años por ella, reconociendo entonces las discretas señales que ella había aportado dejando claro su inexperiencia en el campo.

Sus instintos de territoriedad habían llegado a un nuevo nivel al analizar en ese instante como había ansiado desesperadamente tomar lo que el sabia que por derecho le correspondía, había sido su primer novio y eso significaba que debía ser el primero en su vida pero, ella se había marchado antes de siquiera proponérselo obligándolo a asumir erróneamente que ella se había entregado a alguien más.

Jadeo con ligereza al sentir como su interior se había adaptado a la invasión del pelinegro, delineo las facciones contraídas del Uchiha haciendo brincar su corazón al saberlo tan cerca, era de ella nuevamente, el había vuelto llenándolo todo con su presencia, gimió intentando contener su felicidad y solo pudo bajar su rostro ocultando sus ojos perlados de la siempre analítica mirada de su compañero.

-Hinata…- Murmuro guturalmente al sentir como su cuerpo pedía que se moviera pero algo mucho más profundo en el le pedía saber que no la había dañado realmente. –Estas bien?- Pregunto subiendo una de sus manos con dificultad para acariciar la mejilla de la ojiblanca se removió intentando apartarse al sentir la humedad cubrir su rostro.

Lo sintió querer apartarse y mas por instinto que por miedo sus brazos atraparon el cuello del hombre y una de sus piernas se enrollo en su cadera empujándolo nuevamente contra ella haciendo que se produjera un roce profundo entre ambos cuerpos haciéndolos jadear.

-Iie… Quédate… Quédate así- Susurro muy bajo sintiendo la vergüenza bailar por todo su cuerpo, lo sintió tensarse a sus palabras y se armo de valor para encontrar su mirada con la de él, vio por primera vez las emociones reflejadas en su totalidad en esos profundos ojos negros, sonrió infantilmente y se elevo un poco para besarlo lentamente.

Sus labios tocaron los suyos fugazmente, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara y cayera lentamente sobre ella, la volvió a sentir besarlo suavemente, paseando su lengua por la comisura de su boca disfrutando del contacto entre ellos, el se rindió a los deseos de la Hyuuga permitiéndole por primera vez desde que tenía memoria tomar el control.

-Sasuke…- Gimió sensualmente moviendo su cuerpo logrando nuevamente el roce entre sus intimidades, apretó sus dedos alrededor de su sedoso cabello negro y libero definitivamente sus labios, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y detallo la intensa confusión en sus profundos ojos negros. –Te Amo Sasuke- Confeso empezando a bajar lentamente sus manos por los hombros del pelinegro rozando gentilmente su toda la piel que tenía a su disposición.

Algo en su interior se lleno al escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras, sus ojos volvieron a admirar su casi infantil rostro sonrojado por lo que estaban haciendo y dejándose llevar empezó un lento vaivén donde el pequeño cuerpo era todo lo que siempre podría adorar.

El día estaba inusualmente cálido, el murmullo de las personas a su alrededor parecieron irse silenciando a cada paso que él veía dar aquella escena que pensaba jamás llegaría a admirar, sonrió en respuesta a la tierna sonrisa que la mujer ante si le regalaba sintiendo un escalofrío venir desde el otro lado de su cuerpo.

-Y entonces… Como me dices que paso?- La pregunta volvió a escapar de sus labios escuchando un gruñido de advertencia así como una fresca risa lleno sus sentidos centrando sus incrédulos ojos en los perlados de la menuda mujer ante él.

-Olvídalo dobe- Escucho fue la voz de su siempre inexpresivo amigo obligándolo a encontrar su mirada con azulina mirada con una oscura que parecía querer amenazarlo de alguna forma que no lograba comprender del todo.

-Nos vemos luego Naruto-kun- Fue la sedosa voz de la pelinegra la que realmente lo sorprendió ya que al girarse a verla una sonrisa radiante lo golpeo estremeciendo cada una de sus células, mas sus ojos se centraron en el gesto posesivo del pelinegro al tomar firmemente la mano de la ojiblanca haciéndola sonrojar al tiempo que asentía y empezaba a caminar a su lado, siendo ella quien guiara el camino por el que irían.

-Vaya… Así que Hyuuga Hinata- Murmuro para sí viendo como poco a poco la pareja empezaba a alejarse ante las miradas atónitas de cada estudiante que pasara cerca de ellos, no todos los días los herederos de dos cadenas internacionales decidían empezar a salir y por lo que le parecía a Naruto eso sería algo a largo plazo haciéndolo ampliar su sonrisa de forma burlesca.

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

 **Un review? Que les pareció? Bueno nos leeremos en la actualización de mis historias! Matta ne!**


End file.
